The field of the invention has various means to increase the security of closures such as cabinet doors against unauthorized openings and the give clear visual indication of any unauthorized movement. It is conventional practice to provide the cabinet of its individual closures with a key or combination lock option. The typical drawbacks of having a unlockable cabinet is tampering without observable signs of unauthorized entry . This present invention has simplicity, ease of use, convenience and visibility of its security. It has a simple design and is easy to apply to cabinets.